


How To Catch A Alpha

by Dessythings



Series: How To Train Your Alpha [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Teen Wolf Secret Santa, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessythings/pseuds/Dessythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dying in school was never on the list of possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Catch A Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonstalker24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstalker24/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful Moonstalker24 for the Steter Secret Santa 2014. They wanted S1 Alpha Peter and Stiles with Peter defending Stiles; honestly this got away with me and I thought, 'how cute would this be if this was like a series like 'How To Train Your Dragon?!?'. So I obviously don't own Teen Wolf no How To Train Your Dragon. Also unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

_‘Scott’s going to die,’_ that was only thought that was able to process in the frantic rhythm of his mind, his friend is going to die. Heart pounding a steady thunderous beat in his chest Stiles grunted as he shifted Scott in his arms. Trapped in the storage closet at school with his best friend bleeding out from the womb that should have healed was not the way Stiles imagined he was going to die.

 

“Hold on buddy, just hold on for me.” Stiles whispered, hands pressed firmly over to bullet wound.

 

Scott whined, high pitched and full of pain as Stiles tried to shush him.

 

“I know, I know but you gotta be quiet or they’ll find us,” he cautioned, he had to get them out of there and find that bullet.

 

Suddenly, a howl ripped through the quiet of the night that made the glass in the windows shake and sent a vibration down the concrete walls. Stiles’ eyes widened, oh fuck him that was so not Derek and that could only mean one thing; the alpha was in the building.

 

**~*~**

 

Oxygen, Stiles needed oxygen! His lungs were on fire; his legs, face and his arms were cramping up on him. Scott was so going on a diet as soon as he was done dying in his arms damn it. No sooner had the howl ended had Stiles received a text from Derek and only one word; ‘Run’. He had one job to do, damn it, and he failed at it! Why wasn’t Stiles all that shocked, luckily he was a quick thinker in the face of danger.

 

Scott was doing horrible, even Derek hadn’t been this bad off when he first got shot. He already puked up a wad of that vile black sludge and his honey tanned complexion was past ashen. Running on the time frame from Derek, with Scott being weaker, what would have been a 24 hour window dwindled to just 6 hours if he was lucky and if these hunters weren’t using a new form of poison.

 

**8:15**

 

The numbers glared up at him from his phone, they had been hiding out in the school for nearly 4hrs already! Determined to get his friend out the building Stiles didn’t bother to check if the corridor was clear an ran right into one of the hunters. They all fell to the floor in a heap of limbs. Scrambling, Stiles was too slow to get away or grab the gun the hunter had dropped.

 

“Whoa, whoa, easy there; you kill me an you got all of the law enforcement agencies within a 300 miles radius looking for your ass!” Stiles said, when all else fails rambling buys time.

 

The hunter snorted,”So I go out three hundred and one miles.” He said it so matter o’factly Stiles felt like he was telling him the time of day; _‘It’s 8:26pm on a Tuesday and you’re friend is less than two hours away from dying. What’s your favorite color?’_

 

“Kill him and you have the FBI on your ass!” Stiles sneered mockingly gesturing towards Scott.

 

“The mutt isn’t gonna make it no how, one more aught----” the words were silenced, not even a gurgle for breath, as large gleaming claws tarnished in the darkness of the blood cleaved into the hunters neck and raked down to be dislodged. The body fell with a disconnecting thunk, head hanging on by a grizzly string of cartilage an splintered bone.

 

Stiles eyes widened in complete horror.

 

“Hey there big guy,” Stiles chuckled nervously as he tried to scoot back.

 

The alpha snarled making Stiles pause in his movement. The werewolf stalked closer towards Stiles like he was his prey and for all Stiles knew he probably was about to become Kibbles and Bits. Where was Derek? Had the alpha killed him an was tying up loose ends? Just before the stage of freaking the hell out fully set in a hot wet patch of a rough tongue burned a path down Stiles cheek, neck and stopped at his collarbone where warm puffs of air met his skin.

 

“Oh my shit no, no, bad very bad idea! Please don’t, don’t…” he whispered frantically, eyes shut tight waiting for the inevitable when a curious thing happened.

 

Smooth heat swirled around his neck in random patterns. Confused, Stiles opened his eyes and stared into shockingly human baby blue eyes. The alpha, it couldn’t be anyone else, had a handsome face even with the burn…

 

“Curiouser and curiouser,” the alpha murmured.

 

Stiles eyes widened further, “You’re...you’re Peter aren’t you, Peter Hale?”

 

Peter tilted his head to the side slowly before a grin stretched out upon his face.

 

Idly, while the situation sunk in further, Stiles noticed that the hunter had a cell phone that laid close to him. Peering down Stiles felt dread fill his being as he noticed a video playing of the alpha before him killing another hunter. The video was in a text, a text that read _‘for G. Argent’_.

 

“Stiles!” He jerked away as his name was roared by Derek somewhere within the school.

 

“Over here Derek!” Stiles yelled, making the Peter flinch, “Why aren’t you running away?”

 

Even Peter seemed slightly confused on why he hadn’t left yet or turned the boy. “You’re something,” Peter murmured confusedly before saying, “Besides, you know who I am now and soon enough so will…”

 

“Uncle Peter…” the name was whispered at the end of the hall.

 

“Hello Nephew,” Peter answered, already shifting back into his alpha form.

 

Stiles gulped, this was seriously fucked up. “No!” he yelled before he could stop himself and was surprised when both set of Hale eyes looked at him.

 

“I think I know why you killed all these people, but you can’t kill Derek too.” Stiles pleaded.

 

“An what would you have me do?” Peter said, voice shifting.

 

“Together, we finish this together.”


End file.
